


憧憬

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mates to Lovers, Old man and his young soldier, Soldiers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: “乔丹·特雷斯开始望着麦克·贝克，不光是追逐和仰望，而是带有一些极度越轨的杂念。”Thatcher×Thermite旧文补档含致死量英防注意
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	憧憬

**Author's Note:**

> 是《稀奇物种》里的E切线

我很早就知道麦克·贝克，比他知道我要早得多。

还在FBI时我有一本剪报册和一个专用的硬盘，用以收集全球各地特种行动的消息，媒体报道或内部资料。我对各国特战队的基本情况倒背如流。伊莉莎看到我那些东西，问我是不是在追星，我就说，好像是的，我首推SAS——现代特种作战的鼻祖，伊朗大使馆人质劫持事件那一仗打得真漂亮，他们太酷了。伊莉莎就叉着腰问我们不酷吗？我说我们也酷，但那不一样。

后来我与包括伊莉莎在内的三位同僚一起受邀加入彩虹小队。

临行前我最后一次站在已然空荡荡的宿舍之中，伊莉莎冲进来，“嘿，乔丹！听说SAS也有四个人被六号征召，我们就驻扎在他们基地里！”我于是越发期待我的新部队了。在飞往赫里福德的武装直升机上我获知更多关于那四位队友的信息：一个苏格兰大个子，一个伦敦矮子，一个岁数和学历放一起看简直魔幻的天才，还有一位老兵麦克·贝克，我往下翻那个人的基本资料，他竟然参与了那次轰动世界的行动。

我连滚带爬地冲向机上的置物架，从背包里掏出我的剪报册哗啦哗啦地翻，某几页在册子里的位置我记得清清楚楚，上面贴着当年媒体拍到的一些照片。一群戴着黑面具的士兵，我想到那里面可能就有麦克·贝克。

麦克·贝克。

我无数次默念这个名字，想象着他会是怎样一位伟大军人、一个强大的男人。

任何人都能一眼从那四名SAS队员里认出麦克，这不光是年龄的原因，老兵举手投足间的披荆斩棘的气场和刀子般锋利的眼神更能说明一切。

但刚一接触我就发现，麦克并非时刻都紧绷着，他也会笑。多数时候他对着他的英国同僚笑，他总笑着踹那个矮子的屁股；偶尔也对着我们这些新队友笑，麦克带着我们几个人在基地里逛，说：“这儿是食堂，那边儿是操场，实验楼在宿舍楼后头，可以去那儿搞点小发明。明白？”我条件反射地靠脚立正，敬礼，“明白，长官——”。麦克愣了半秒钟之后哈哈大笑，“操，我他妈的自己都忘了，我不是长官了，我们是平级队友。你叫我麦克就行。”“好的长……操！好的，麦克。”我闹了个大红脸。

我还发现，麦克不但不刻板，反而很幽默，但英国式的幽默美国人很难消受，比如饭后麦克突然叫住我，跟我说，同样是粗口，英音爆出来的粗口比较正统，美音不行，你不能那么“操”，你得这么“操”。这是什么世界通用语发源地居民的骄傲吗？我自然不服，操着我德州方言跟他争辩，期间伦敦矮子来过一次，得知我们极度无聊的辩论内容之后哀嚎着跑了。

据国际惯例，骂街话题总能迅速拉近雄性尤其是雄性军人之间的距离，毫无意义也没能达成共识的辩论赛结束之后，麦克开始与我勾肩搭背。确切地说是他勾着我的肩，我还沉浸在对这位不是我的长官而是队友的老兵的崇拜之中难以自拔，我根本就不敢碰他。他比我稍高一点，就那么一点点，因此他的嗓音正好响在我耳边。

“我没记错的话，你是叫特雷斯？”

“乔丹·特雷斯。”

“听说你炸药玩得不错？”

“……是的。”我双手绷带下密布的灼烧痕迹就是最好的证明。

“那我们可要好好配合，乔丹。”麦克拍拍我的肩，之后大步流星走开了。

很快队伍开始磨合性地训练和演习，我就明白了麦克所言的含义。几轮演习下来，他们就开始说，THATCHER和THERMITE是最佳拍档。而最佳拍档又意味着什么呢？在行动中我们总是一组，两个人几乎形影不离，我架枪守住他的后背，他也配合我的炸药爆破；而闲暇时光里我们如胶似漆——这样说真的毫不夸张——他说多多相处增进默契是好事，我于是总跟他在一块儿。

多年从军，服从命令遵守纪律的习惯已经渗透进我骨血，而对麦克的那份憧憬也始终萦绕于我心中，麦克对我说什么，我就认真听，麦克叫我做什么，我都努力去做。麦克会叫我去他们宿舍里聊聊，有时是和他们几位英国队友一起，有时单独聊。那时候塞缪斯就会被麦克撵出双人宿舍，会去投奔詹姆斯和马克，詹姆斯因此总来跟我哭天抢地。有一次演习中我和詹姆斯相继去世，他抱着我的大腿就开始嚎，“求你啦，乔丹呀，别总把电灯泡挤到我们屋儿去啦！我跟小蔷薇日子都快过不成啦！”我满口答应，“好的，没问题，兄弟，一切为了马克你们俩的幸福生活！”但我死活不改。更何况此事从来由不得我，麦克叫我去，我就会去。

只有我们两个人的时候我们聊战术，聊扑克牌和啤酒，聊家乡和朋友，聊他的壮年时光和我的少年时光。他比我高两公分，那两公分是我对一名身经百战的老兵的敬仰，是年长者与年轻者近二十年的岁月鸿沟，是晦涩难言的亲近的冲动和制止某些事情发生的徘徊胆怯。乔丹·特雷斯开始望着麦克·贝克，不光是追逐和仰望，而是带有一些极度越轨的杂念。

我总是死死盯着裹在SAS作战服之中戴着防毒面具的麦克，该死，那身装备性感得要命。我也偶尔看见麦克换上便装，有时是运动装，有时甚至是背带牛仔裤。麦克告诉我，他在船上总那么穿。他有一条船，是他退休计划的一部分。我用开玩笑的口吻说出真心话：“别呀，麦克，我离不开你。你退休了谁他妈的来帮我对付Mute和Bandit？！”麦克忍俊不禁地伸手胡噜着我的后颈，却什么也没有说。他知道，我也明白，我们不是一年到头只训练和演习，我们更多时候都奔赴没有套路可循的战场，不论谁离队了、谁倒下了，我们都必须前行。我打心眼儿里明白这个道理，可我就是离不开麦克。还有一次，他请了长假，离开基地时西装革履。当用“宝刀未老”这类说法来形容他，他从头到脚都散发着年长男人的魅力，让我无比着迷。

我是和詹姆斯一起送麦克到基地大门外的，麦克走后詹姆斯偷偷告诉我，“老爷子去签字了。他跟他太太分手好几百年了，现在要正式离了。”詹姆斯·波特不愧赫里福德骚话王，什么八卦都知道。但他八卦就八卦，缠我身上作甚呢？爪子还在我胸前背后胡乱抓着，我浑身汗毛倒竖。

“马克出差了，去开什么狗屁通讯技术交流会，要一星期才回来，我独守空房真他妈的可怜。现在麦克也请假了，我们同是天涯沦落人，兄弟。”这是詹姆斯的解释。

乍一听是这么回事儿，可詹姆斯和马克是情侣，我他妈的又是麦克的什么人呢？为什么要这样把我们放一起类比？

有那么明显吗？

麦克回来后也和请假之前没什么两样，仿佛真的就是出去度了个假。

演习中我们仍旧默契配合。有一次我在频道里告诉他我炸了“一个巨他妈大的洞”，他说我“干得真他妈的漂亮”，之后他继续突进，经过我身边时与我轻轻碰肩。那只是一次褒奖式的小小肢体接触，真的算不了什么，我与他、与任何一位队友在格斗训练之中都有过更多，可我一下子愣在了原地。再赶上去配合麦克的时候，我呼吸困难，心砰砰狂跳。

罗马并非一日建成，压死骆驼的也不光是最后那根稻草的重量，可我一直以来施与自己的囚笼和枷锁就是在那一天轰然倒塌。乔丹·特雷斯疯了，他要去干一件巨他妈大胆的事情了。

每次大演习结束我们都有半天休假，我决心去找麦克。想到英国人喜欢喝下午茶，我在中午时分就钻进公共厨房，想烤些甜点带过去。

我爱玩火，队友们有时甚至戏称我是火系魔法师，可我也不是任何火和化学反应都能玩得转，比如厨房就是我的地狱。我折腾了好几小时才烤好两个拿得出手的甜甜圈，赶紧装了盘，回房间洗去浑身的厨房味儿就端着盘子冲向SAS住的那一层楼，却正好撞见其他三个从麦克房间出来。塞缪斯和马克各自走远了，詹姆斯则显然是因为贪嘴而落在了最后面，他腮帮子圆鼓鼓的，手上也抓着一堆饼干。看来我来晚了，他们的茶会刚刚散场。

“喂啾，嘿唔敲摊嘛！”

詹姆斯看见我就开始说话，我隐约听出他是说，“哎哟，这不乔丹嘛”。他抻脖子瞪眼好半天才把嘴里的饼干全咽下去，之后话匣子彻底打开了：“你来得正好……哎，这怎么来之前还先洗个澡啊？你瞧瞧你，头发都没干透就来拜访我们德高望重老爷子，怎么这么没礼貌啊？还好麦克不是那么龟毛的人，不然你屁股准要挨踢……你是不知道哇，刚才老爷子对着我们把你一顿夸！”

我过滤掉他的废话直取重点，感到意外。我知道麦克向来是个不吝当面赞赏的前辈，却不知道他还会在私下里跟同僚夸奖我，这着实让我受宠若惊。我问詹姆斯麦克是怎么说的，他就把我勾到离麦克房门稍远的楼梯口去，神秘兮兮地压低声音说：“麦克夸你的洞又漂亮，又好用！”

“……哦。”

这些话麦克也不是没直接跟我说过，但之前我都不觉得那有什么，因为放热炸药搞出来的洞的确漂亮又好用。怎么现在经詹姆斯这么一说，这话就变得有点……色？我的情绪实际已经失控，整个人都快飘向空中，却还维持一副淡然模样，假装一切仍在可控范畴之中。

见我反应平平，詹姆斯立刻像个泄气的皮球一样瘪了，“妈的，这么明显个歧义你都听不出来，你可真没劲，乔丹。连马克都听出来了，哇塞，你是没瞧见当时小蔷薇那个脸那个红啊……”又来了，这家伙总是不分时间不分场合地辐射出粉红信号。

他说着说着又注意到我手上端着的东西，“甜甜圈？我也想吃。两个，太好了，我一个马克一个，我拿走了哈。”

他像丧尸扑人那样扑上来抢，我赶紧端着我的宝贝甜食跑走。

“瞧你这小气的！我他妈死也不会告诉你麦克不爱吃甜食的，你自己碰钉子去吧！”

詹姆斯骂骂咧咧地钻回自己房间把门摔上了，留我在走廊上跟俩甜甜圈面面相觑。麦克也曾与我分享他的英式下午茶，他从来都喜欢就着热茶嚼些小饼干，我哪里想得到他能不爱甜口呢？

我正踌躇着，麦克的房门却开了，我景仰的老兵、憧憬的男人探出半个身子来，向我挑了挑眉，“嘿我的乔丹男孩儿，别听波特胡扯。来，进来吧，正好我有事想跟你说。”

想来麦克听见走廊上的对话了，至于具体听去了多少那就不知道了。有事想对我说，什么事呢？

进屋之后我更加局促。

事实上我常感觉自己在麦克面前几乎是赤裸裸的，我无法保持自在从容，我的一切想法无所遁形。此刻我和我的甜甜圈都显得那么别有用心，却又苍白无力，只能等候麦克发落。

然而麦克接过了那个盘子，接受了那两只滑稽的圆形甜面包。他的手也碰到了我的手。我手上有些今天才烫出来的新伤，我并没有躲，但疼得颤了一下。

麦克敏锐地捕捉到了这一点。他抓过了我的手，不由分说开始剥开那些绷带，一边动作，一边貌似无心地对我说：“我爱吃甜的，乔丹，我怎么可能不爱吃甜的呢？”

THE END

美咸

2019.7


End file.
